


Cookies and Comics

by Jay_humming



Series: Cookies and comics AU [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Co-workers, DC comics - Freeform, Dork Lexa, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_humming/pseuds/Jay_humming
Summary: Lexa and Clarke both work for DC comics. Lexa runs the business side of the comics, while Clarke's artwork/graphic designs has stunned many. After one long day at work and drinks. Lexa seems to wake up in the morning realizing she finally made a move on Clarke, but now has to deal with morning after ordeal which also involves her son Aiden.





	1. The morning After

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written but I'm glad to finally be able to get back into it.  
> Lemme know whats up.  
> It's a bit short, but i'll mostly likely post every 2-3 days, and they'll probably get longer...  
> Also really like cookies...

It’s saturday morning and I know it’s time to wake up and get ready for the day. Pleasantly surrounded by the world’s softest blankets begging me to just stay in bed all. As I start moving to get up when I realize there are clothes on the floor, clothes that aren’t mine and clothes that are mine. A good 5 seconds of being confused but feeling a breeze and I brave myself to I look down. Moving the blankets I see a very naked self except for the socks I felt on my feet which was random. All the memories from last night came rushing in. After work drinks, a couple of tequila shots, a very sexy blonde woman with bright blue eyes and the mind blowing sex.

 

I hear loud whispers from the kitchen. Panic! ‘God no, please don’t let it be!’ I get dressed in a light blue tank and some shorts and run out of the bedroom as fast as possible. I run through the apartment sliding a little over the entrance to the kitchen. “You’re not doing it right!” I heard tiny voice say. “Well, how do you know if it isn’t right maybe it’s the right way to do it for me” I hear her voice. I stumble in the kitchen with dread. She’s sitting at the breakfast bar and I see the profile her face, she has an eyebrow raised and a small smirk gracing her lips. “No, you can do that! It goes against everything an oreo is! Look you have to twist it open it, lick this wonderful fluff then put your two cookies back together and dip it in the milk and eat it!” Aiden, my son demonstrates to her while he explains to the beautiful blue eyed woman.

 

 

“What if yo-” I clear my throat effectively interrupting her. She jumps up from the seat quickly, standing up to give me a full visual of her slim yet voluptuous body; wearing my blue and grey baseball raglan shirt that looks at least one size too big on her, some skinny jeans which I presume is hers, her blonde hair is pulled back in a braid that lays on her right shoulder and to make things even better (awkward) she was sporting a blush on her beautiful face. It’s Clarke, Clarke Griffin, the best artist/graphic designer we just hired no more than 6 months ago at DC comics. “Yo Ma! Tell her she’s eating it wrong!” Aiden, my feisty six year old jumped out of his seat towards me. “I.. uh.. Aden why don’t you go to the living room to watch some netflix, I’ll be there in a bit.” I told him while my eyes kept looking at Clarke in front me who was looking anywhere but me. I felt him nod against my leg and waited until he left to speak.

 

 

“Hi, um I woke up to a doorbell and his babysitter had him and dropped him off saying that she was late for something I really couldn’t understand her because she was running off and I didn’t want to leave him by himself because it felt weird and wrong and I figured you wouldn’t be up until later so.. about staying.. it was pro-”, she looked so panicked.“Hey” stopping her effectively “thanks” I tell her, watching her ramble was way too cute for her own good.

 

“Thank you, that was very thoughtful of you... I… um.. Thanks Clarke.” she grabbed my arm which was nervously rubbing the back of my neck; stopping my rambling. She had a soft small smile on her face, “Lexa. Hey you’re welcome it’s the least I can do right” Is it weird that I found the way she said my name sounded so..mmph.. I’m guessing I took the bait because she’s smirking. “So, I guess you found some of my clothes, you look good in them.” that was stupidest thing to say ever but at least she’s giggling. “Yeah, well I didn’t well I kinda didn’t want to flash anyone when I opened the door so... You have a cute kid there.” I’m pretty sure my eyes widened comically, because I totally remember her boobs last night. Clearing my throat, trying to at least somewhat cool without sounding like a complete idiot.

 

“Thanks. I think he’s only half of me” What the hell Lexa! “Um.. do you want to stay for breakfast?” I ask her. “Heda, what’s taking so long I want to watch a movie already!” Aden walks in the kitchen all too comfortable as I see that he had taken off his shoes and his pants hanging out in his superhero undies, God this is so my child. "I was inviting my friend Clarke stay for breakfast, what do you think?" I watch his face morph from annoyed to pure joy to pouting in a 5 second flash, "yes! Please! Clarkey, mama Heda makes the best blueberry pancakes! Wait, you do know how to eat pancakes right?" Rolling her eyes with a wide grin, Clarke nodded, "sure I'll stay as long as you let me help."

 

  
Getting breakfast done was quite difficult, at first because it was so awkward and then because there were small touches here and there, the small glances, stolen kisses in between. Apparently breakfast was taking longer than usual because Aden so sweetly said "maybe if you'd stop smooching maybe breakfast would be done and we could watch tv!" Yeah that’s my kid. After 15 minutes breakfast was ready to be eaten.

 

Clarke and I take the drinks and food to the living where Aiden had already set up a movie on netflix. The entire time was spent watching some disney movie and between small touches and stolen glances and it felt right, having Clarke here felt right. The movie ends and I pick up the dishes rinsing them off to put them in the dishwasher. Hearing my bedroom door shut and after a couple of minutes open I come to see Clarke in last nights outfit. “Hey Lexa, I have to go but I had a great time. It was a good first date!” Her face morphed into alarm as she registered her own words.

 

“Hey, relax it’s ok. This isn’t a first date we were just hanging out..” I see her face morph once again but this time to disappointment. She was about to speak again but I beat her to it “But I’d like to take you out on a real date, a first date, that is if you want to. You don’t have t-” she kisses me sweetly cutting me off. Opening my eyes I come to see her face with the goofiest smug smile I’ve ever seen. “I can’t wait Lex. I saved my number on your phone already. Call me or text me tonight, ok?” I kiss her and nod my head yes as I kiss her. I followed her to the door. “One more thing though” I hold her in place.

 

“Yeah?” her eyes glued to my lips. “You weren’t eating that oreo right but don’t worry on our first date I’ll teach you the proper way” I grin. “Oh my God, Lexa are you and Aden going to tag team against me on this?! There many ways to eating an oreo” Clarke giggled through her entire rant, and I swooned. Moving into kiss her only to interrupted by an “Eating it with the fork isn’t the right way though!! Bye Clarkey see you soon on our first date” Aiden quip from the living room. I’m sure I sure my face is scarlet but the smile on her face makes sassy moment with Aiden worth it. “Bye Clarke, I’ll text you later or text me when you get home ok” I kiss her one last time feeling her nod against me. “Bye Lex,” she walking well rather strutting away. I hope that whatever I plan for our first date turns out great. I should call Anya though.


	2. Clarke's roomate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke goes home and deals with Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a complete and total jerk. In my defense I had it written out.. but I have pharmacology this semester and it's just been a lot of homework and studying. Also thanks for the kudos.. and for the comments.. like I said sorry if it's hard to read I'm like super rusty, so if there's anything that doesn't make sense or you had questions please let me know :). Anyways thanks for dealing with me!

“Ahhhhh!!!!!” I see a blur of tan jumping out of the corner as I open the door to my apartment. “AHHHH!!!!” Holy crap, heart is pounding am I even breathing?

  
“Oh My fucking GOSH!!” heaving, I put up my hands up ready to punch whatever is close.. “Oh my gosh Clarke! Relax! You’d think after a romp with the commander you’d be a little more.. Loose- Ow What the hell!!!” Like I said I was ready to punch whatever was close. “Raven, you idiot! Do you want me to die?” I’m pretty sure my heart drop to my gut.

“I mean it would just one more le petite mort right? Any ways how was she? Was she all like “Clarke get naked let me get my way with yo- OW WHAT THE HELL quit punching me!” My amazing (idiot) roommate/best friend stands in front of me rubbing her arm with a frown on her face. “Oh stop you big baby. Besides you know the rule punch first ask questions later. It was amazing. Now if you don’t mind I’m going to shower and change clothes,” Kinda a running away I hear a very annoyed Raven

“Clarke Griffin! You better get your ass right back here and give me more details than that!” Maybe if I don’t answer she’ll leave me alone.. “Griffin!! AGH fine! We’ll talk after you shower. I’ll get you my pretty..” I hear Raven cackle like the Wicked Witch of the West as I walk away towards my room.

_**To Lexa** : Hey! Just letting you know I just got home._

As soon as I send the text. I put my phone to charge and grab my things to shower. While showering I can’t help but think of last night events. Of Lexa. Of her hands hot against my skin pulling me against her, the way she’d bite and tugged my lips when she would kiss me. How my name would roll off her tongue when she wanted something. Lexa. *BANG BANG* “Clarke! Get out here! Pizza’s Here! You better hurry or I’m gonna eat it by myself!!!” Raven can the most perfect timing to interrupt. “Don’t you dare Raven!”  
I literally run out of the shower after getting some clothes because I know that when it comes to pizza Raven does not bluff!

“Yo! Guera I bought 2 boxes. Chill, do you want cherry coke or beer” Raven appears from the living room with a slice of pizza in her hand. “Both!” ah delicious weekend grease food!! “Geez so demanding woman. Here. and as soon as you’re done eating we’re talking about your steamy adventure. Got it! I didn’t spend over $20 to get nothing out of it!” Rolling my eyes I try to enjoy my few peaceful moments with my pizza! We plop unto the couch and started episode 3 of Stranger Things.

“Rae can you turn the lamp light on please” I can feel Rae rolling her eyes but she turns the lamp on. “Ok Griff, I’ve fed you. I’ve entertained you with some wicked awesome show and I’ve patiently waited to hear about your wonderful and lustful late night deeds with “the Commander” ...So spill!!” Raven’s turned off the tv, turning her body towards me tucking her feet beneath her.

“Ok well what do you want to know.. Ow Raven! Please stop trying to kill me” Raven is glaring at me with one of the couch’s throw pillows in hand. “Ok, ok.. Um we were at the bar…”

**~FLASHBACK~**  
“First off, how does the egg get on the Sulaco? The queen has obviously lost her capability to produce eggs when she ends up on the Sulaco at the end of Aliens, and she is not seen carrying one when she drops down from the drop-ship's landing gear.” Monty throws out. It’s friday night which mean drinks at the Gollum and story plot holes discussion or whatever else the DC crew decide to argue about.

”Yo I never got answer so like after I re-watched 2014’s GODZILLA a second time and found another possible error in the film. Dr. Serizawa clearly states that Godzilla is hunting the muto. You would think that hunting implies eating, but Godzilla just kills the Muto than leaves. Dr. Serizawa also used the word, "prey", but does that mean to be preyed upon. What does that even mean?” Harper Regan, a co-worker and the wife of Monty speaks up. “Harper, we all agreed the past 5 million times the Godzilla 2014 was straight shit, and I need another beer before another Godzilla discussion” I start moving to get up when I hear, “Damn, what did we do to have the honor of our dear Commander grace us muggles and Orcs with her presence at Smeagol’s Tavern” true to is his statement there she was.

Lexa Woods, with her tight light blue button up shirt, sleeves folded up over her elbows, her slim fitting black slacks that accentuated every curve perfectly and her hair pulled back in braids giving a clear view of her beautifully sculpted jaw line, her lips pink and plump and her vibrant green eyes. “I’m not sure if I’m annoyed at the fact that you actually called me commander or that you placed a Harry Potter reference and LOTR in the same sentence” Lexa’s face showed annoyance but her eyes glimmered playfully. “Well, Your Highness I’m about 3 beers in and we’re just about to talk about Godzilla so I’ll probably take some shots to be able to get through it, which may also make me mix star wars, star trek and spaceballs” I see Lexa’s horrified face at Jaspers’ statement.

“Ah, well then I better catch up if we’re gonna be talking about Godzilla huh, I’ll be right back.” ooh Clark now’s your chance “Hey, Lexa wait up I’ll go with you” I’m pretty sure she made a surprised face at me , but whatever. Walking next to her was quiet but as soon as we got to the bar and finished ordering a drink I decided to start up a conversation. “So, you never really answered Jasper” I lean over the bar with my hand under my chin gazing up at her.

“Oh, uh haha, yeah well. I‘ve had pretty long week and I kind of just need a day with the nerds to relax a bit. Not that you’re a nerd or anything, you’re really pretty” I see her blush and slightly panic at her words. “No worries, Lex. I get what you said besides it’s not like I can really hide my nerd side right. And thanks I think you’re beautiful.” I tell her near her ear since all of sudden it feels as if the bar got even more crowded than it was. “So how’s wonder-boy Aiden?” I smile remembering her son. “He’s you know saving people one sock at a time” Her smile infectious. She’s about to say something else when “Yo Griff! They’re talking smack about Ellen Ripley again! Come Defend your woman!”

 

**~ Raven Interrupts~**

 

“Griffin when I said I wanted details, I meant of how you got her between the sheets. Not what you and the nerd squad do at the nerd bar with your nerd talks.” Raven gestures with her hands.

  
“Ok then we had sex, I came 3 times, and I had fun the end” I sass moving to get up and go to my room. Grabbing my wrist I hear Raven’s low warning voice, “Clarke Clementine Griffin, you better sit your ass back down and tell me what I want to know.” Raven’s got the mom face down.

“Rae, you really need to stop hanging out with my mom that was really creepy. And if I tell you how it happened but it’s all or nothing, my way or no way got it.” I raise my eyebrow at her.

“Fine, but I’m letting you know that sometimes I’d rather hang out with Mama Griffin, mostly because she cooks amazingly and to be honest she’s got a smoking bod.” She’s pouting, and Ew she needs to stop.

“Ew, ok well can I continue?”

  
“Yeah but stop with the nerd talk I need you to speak in plain english please!!!”

  
“Fine whatever pleb, but before I continue I need to check my phone and go to the restroom really quick” I hope I have a text from Lexa. “Griffin you’re not getting out of this! I’m sitting outside the bathroom door” I feel her walking right behind me.

“Rae, I’m ok with that. It’s better than the last time when you decided you were going to sit on the bathroom sink to wait for me to pee and you just stared.” I said recalling that weird night. “I was a bit buzzed and you wouldn’t answer my questions and I’m pretty sure I heard you say that you were going to climb out the window.”

Finally in my room I reach out to grab my phone and see 2 texts from my co-worker Bellamy, 1 from my mom and YES! Two texts from Lexa. “Rae, there aren’t any windows in the bathroom, you were really drunk now if you’ll excuse me” I told her from a slight opening of the bathroom door.

“What did she say?! Griffin she just texted you! Bitch lemme in!” She’s literally a cat, her fingers reaching in through the bottom of the door. Why am I friends with her again?  
“Claarrkkeee!!” I hear raven whine.

  
_From Lexa: Hey! Glad you’re home!_   
_From Lexa: I just wanted to say I had an awesome time with you last night. And I honestly can’t wait to see you again._

My heart is literally bursting and pounding so hard I can barely ignore Raven’s annoying antics. Gosh I hope it works out I really like her.

“I heard you flush! Are you done? Clarke?” Cat, I have a human cat.

“Raven, I love you but we need to go over personal space again” I look at her seriously as I open the door. “If I promise to behave will you tell me what happened last night please?” I know she’s crossing her fingers behind her back but I agree anyways.

  
“ok so where was I..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post another one later today.. for sure..  
> hopefully these in these 2-3 ch. I can move on to what'll happen with work, in dates, and Aiden. So thanks for reading! And if there's anything you see that needs work on, or you have some advice comment or send me a message! thanks Yo! lots of love!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa calls Anya to tell her about her little adventure..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 2 chapters today.. so don't forget to read ch.2!  
> And to my friend.. you know who you are! You the real MVP! hah thank you so much!  
> hopefully ch. 3 isn't too confusing.. hah anyways enjoy!
> 
> also to anyone who doesn't know..  
> frac= fuck  
> frac-head = asshole/fuck head 
> 
> yeah.. so good night yo!

LEXA’s POV

“Aden I’m gonna call tia Anya ok?”

I see his little head pop out from behind the couch, nodding with a mouth full of cookies and face full of cookie crumbles. “Don’t eat all the cookies, I want some too.”

After pacing around the apartment for a bit I decide to go to my room since I know Anya is loud and this conversation won’t be appropriate for tiny ears.

_Dialing_

“I don’t want any of your damn girlscout cookies!! This is Anya speaking” I pulled my phone away from my ear as I hear her yell

“you never knew how to answer a phone call”

“No, but at least I answer them.” She got me there

“yeah haha how are you Anya?”

“Good, you know just working, being ignored by my sister nothing out of the ordinary.. How’s puppy butt”

“You’re such a drama queen and he’s good, he’s just you know eating cookies.”

“oookkkkaaaayyy... that's good?.."

"..."

"Ok Lex, so who’d you do and why are guilty?”

“Am I really that predictable?”

“HAHA no bitch but since you didn’t deny it. So who’s the lucky girl”

“Do you remember blonde from the company Christmas party?” I feel heat rushing to my face as I whisper to the phone.

“The blonde bombshell with the amazing body and stunning smile, the one Aden “defended” by throwing a sock full m&m’s at the guy who wouldn’t leave her alone?” She pauses for a bit before bursting into a laugh.

“Yeah…I’m glad they only met for like 3 mins imagine what would’ve happened if was any longer.. Anya quit laughing that’s not funny..” I feel my face blush with embarrassment.

“Ok, right sorry. Okay tell me what happened, give me all the details but don’t over detail it, I can live without knowing about your detailed sex life.” “ok but promise you won’t laugh.” I regret calling her now..

“Lex, I’m your sister.. Of course I’m going to laugh.”

“you’re such an ass!”

 

**~LEXA’s Flashback~**

 

“Yo Griff! They’re talking smack about Ellen Ripley again! Come defend your woman!” I hear Jasper’s irritating voice over the bar’s chatter.

I see her beautiful face turn bright red sending me a sheepish look. Thankfully the bartender brings out our drinks quickly.

“Gotta go you know defend my woman.” I see her look me through her lashes. God she’s so beautiful.

“Don’t worry I’ll help you, no one messes with Ripley and gets away with it” I wink at her. I haven’t even had a sip of beer yet but my flirt game is on point! *internal fist pump*

“Are you a fan too?” I see her perk up.

“Of course, she’s one of the first female action heroes out there. She’s not one of those damsels in distress characters. Ellen Ripley is my hero!” I’m pretty sure I was about to go off in a rant when I saw the look in Clarke’s face which if I’m not mistaken looks like she wants to jump my bones, but there’s no way she’s too out of my league.

“Come on let’s go prove them wrong” grabbing my hand she pulls me towards the group which is made out of Jasper, Monty and his wife Harper, and Miller, we're missing some people but we're ok right now.

“If it was you who started talking shit about my woman Miller we’re going to have an issue” Clarke looked menacingly at the tan slightly built man.

His eyes slightly bulge, choking a bit on his drink “Nah C, this time it was Monty” We’re sitting down when I catch Jasper’s inquisitive gaze he looked directly between me and my hand which was still holding on to Clarkes’ with a raised brow.

I decide to let go not wanting to raise suspicions. I don’t think I ready for anyone to know I have a crush on this girl yet. _*I think I miss part of the conversation while over thinking this*_

“No, it wasn’t like that Clarke don’t go on feminist rant, I’m simply saying that if you place Ellen Ripley, Alice Abernathy from Resident Evil, Selene from Underworld.. Ripley would be the first to die” Monty is practically a dead man from all the glaring that Clarke is sending his way.

“Wait up are you talking about Ripley from the first 3 films or Ripley from Resurrection where she’s been mutated with some of the Alien’s dna, and Alice pre-infection or Project Alice with the T-virus, because you just can assume these things” I blurt out, I honestly can’t help myself everyone is looking at me with wide eyes except Clarke who has this look on her face which I can’t really place.

“Selene would die if she bites either one, Ripley’s blood is acid and will burn right through, Alice has the T-virus which is somewhat dormant within her bloodstream but if there’s any cross contamination it’ll most likely infect Selene, either way Selene would die. The real question is who would win between Ripley and Alice” Either I have to come out to drinks with them more often or filter what I’m saying.

I shift in my seat again feeling a bit awkward. “Well I’ll be damned that’s some pretty good insight Commander it’s been too long since I’ve heard one of your theory’s.. Alright Monty and Harper start writing the pros and cons of each character lets figure out who would win, Miller and I will get some more drinks and shots and then we’ll come help you out. It’s going to a rad night.” Jasper’s excitement is rather infectious and to be honest it feels good to be here again.

“So Commander, if it were up to you who would win Ellen Ripley or Alice?” Feeling Clarkes’ breath on my skin I feel chill up and down my spine, goosebumps forming all over me. I feel her heated hand on my skin and I look up to see her eyes slightly hooded yet there’s something pulling me to look at her lips.

“Well Clarke I think Ripley would. To be honest it’s just the matter of the fact that Ripley won’t give up she’d sacrifice herself to wipeout an entire species. When Alice uses her powers she weakens, and there’s always a possibility that she may lose her powers due to the antivirus.” I realize I’m still looking at her lips slowing working up towards her eyes, “besides she doesn’t have a Claire Redfield as a distraction.”

Clarke bites her lips and gives me the most sexy smirk I have ever seen. “So you’re one of those who believes that there is a thing going on between Alice and Claire?” “Ok Team Clexa, drinks and shots are here. We’re gonna officially start the debate. You lose you drink, you win you drink.” Jasper places his arms around me and Clarke.

After a few heats arguments and many drinks later, the final decision according to Clarke was that Lieutenant Ellen Ripley wins not only because of her powers but because of “form” of control over the aliens.

And apparently a happy, drunk and victorious Clarke is a touchy and flirty Clarke. I felt her hands on my knee slowly making her way up my thigh squeezing, leaning in close enough that our sides were practically merged with each other. She’d laugh or giggle at the guys antics and every she did I felt her turn her head in towards me feeling her breath on my neck and I’d had to readjust sitting down because I was getting a bit turned on and every time I’d move she’d move closer.

“I’ll be right back guys I’m going to the restroom really quick,” I start the difficult process of separating myself from Clarke I honestly didn’t want to but I don’t think I can keep my hands to myself if I don’t a quick breather.

Before I could even make my way to a stall I feel someone push me up against a wall, there's a slight height difference in my advantage and I look down to see Clarke Griffin licking her lips holding me against the wall. She’s about to say something but I can’t help myself and I kiss her hard. I feel her lips against my kissing just as hard, biting her lip she moans and I use that as a leverage to turn us around me pinning her against the wall, lips and tongues clashing I move my hands to hold her closer to me. A sudden hand grabs my ass and I can’t help but moan, lips trailing my jaw line and small bites on my neck.

“Let’s get out of here Lex, I’ve been waiting all night to do this. Please let’s just go, I want you so bad.” Her whispers against my neck making me lose all thought process. “Let’s go, my place” I grab her hand and stop by the table to grab our things really quick and leave. Barely hearing and understanding “and our great Commander does it again” comment.

 

~END of Flashback~

 

“So your nerd talk actual turned someone on.” after a moment of silence. I feel my face heat up so damn quickly and I'm spluttering to find words.

“Oh my God Lexa! Haha that’s amazing haha! Oh my gosh that fucking amazing.” I move the phone a bit away from her boisterous laughter too goddamn loud.

“Anya! Quit laughing! My sex life isn’t funny!” I’m sure I sound like a pouty kid but I don’t care this isn’t funny.

“Okay, hah oh man.. Sorry Lex haha oh.. Hold on” I don’t hear anything… Idiot probably put it on mute.

“Alright.. Ahem.. right sorry.. Wait so if you took her back to your place how’d that work out with the squirt?” Anya’s voice slight filled with giggles

“I texted Kam, that if I didn’t pick him up that night I’d pick him up in the morning.. But that’s the part I want to tell you the most.. I woke up a bit hungover to Clarke and Aden’s argument of proper form of eating oreos..”

“...”

“Anya?”

“...”

“Damn it Anya it’s not funny!”

“Oh man shit dude haha.. Of course that would happen to you! So she stayed a bit over in the morning how’d that go? Awkward? Did you have the _“we’re co-workers and we shouldn’t have done that”_ talk? “

“It was kind of awkward.. But after a quick talk I invited her to have breakfast..lunch.. Brunch.. It was like 10:30 does that coun-”

“Lexa you had food in the morning-ish got it.. Get on with it..”

“Right well.. Yeah we made some of my blueberry pancakes and watched netflix with Aiden.. We chilled..”

“... and that’s it? Well that’s very anticlimactic.. You suck at this”

“What?! No I don’t.. I mean I got her number.. Like her actual personal number not just the work number I already had.. And I asked her out on a date.. Beat that you frak-head”

“Ok so then oh mighty one when’s the big date and what do you got planned?”

“I this just happened before I called you.. I didn’t exactly have one planned when I asked!”

“Lexa, you’ve been pinning after this girl since you first saw her.. I mean if I were you I would have at least thought about 3 different kinds of first dates by now..” She sounds exasperated and I’ve been flustered, annoyed and freaked out in these last few minutes..

“I just.. Anya to be honest with you I didn’t even think I had a chance with her.. She’s just so-”

“Alexandria Woods! You are amazing, smart, charming, geeky and hot! You are so great and Griffin better take advantage of having the chance of a lifetime being with you.. Now quit being so sentimental it’s making me be nice and it feels like heartburn.. So stop k?” Who knew Anya could be so sweet.

“Yeah, thanks Anya you’re not so bad yourself.. Hah thanks.. So lunch/dinner soon? Aiden misses his punching bag”

“Hah yeah.. I miss the little squirt.. Tell him I said Yo munchkin butt! Hey I gotta go but I’ll text you soon ok.. And if I call answer the damn call”

“Alright.. Hey Anya.. thanks for listening.. And I will I swear.. later Frak-head”

“Peace out Meat bag!”

 

I lay down on my bed looking at the ceiling. Ok so I got it off my chest. Now I gotta plan an amazing date for an amazing girl.

 

_DING!_

**from Clarke:** Hey! Just letting you know I just got home.

 

 "Momma! Why is there clothes all over your room? Did you have a crazy sleep over with Clarkey.. That's okay momma sometimes our friends don't help us clean up but we still gotta clean our room, k?"

_oh god.. cue face palm.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the whole story with Aiden, the sock and the Christmas party.. Is going to be put up soon... Because I know it's a bit confusing but I'll get there :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because I suck and its been too long! but I'm back. Totally aced my Pharma class!  
> and also um thanks for the support ya'll are great.  
> This next chapter was kind of hard because I had been so out of it. So I had to rewrite but hopefully it came out well if not.. well lemme know so I can fix it.  
> I'm sorry I'm a jerk. 
> 
> also it's a fill but i'll 3/4 done with the next ch. so i'll post it up soon probably tomorrow?tonight? haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I know they haven't really talked about pda, and the status of their relationship its a bit like rushed.. But I like to think of it kind of when you're just really in to the person you don't really notice you do certain things you're not use to. You kinda just do it because it feels natural with that individual. 
> 
> also I have a love/relationship with clichés.. so damn..

**AT DC OFFICE**

_Lexa’s been working non-stop since 7:00 am. She’s been sending emails left and right, calling editors from DC and Vertigo to ensure everything is well and the deadlines of certain storylines will be met.  Currently she’s been on the phone with Anya who is head of finance and Administration for a little over 20 minutes. “Lexa” Anya’s voice is barely heard over the clattering of Lexa’s computer keyboard_

“Hmmn” Lexa’s shoulders tense a bit at the tone of voice  

“Have you sent me the forms that need to be signed and faxed to Time inc?”

“Err no, that was supposed to be Roan’s job but I’ll send them to you right now.”

“Lexa”

“Uh yeah?” Lexa mindlessly acknowledges her

“Did you already warn Ontari about meeting the deadline for the project reviews? Because I already emailed, texted her that Financial can’t move forward unless I get the paperwork on time.”

“....um yeahhh...I did, but I guess I’ll do it again.” Anya can hear the intensity in which Lexa is currently/has been typing and noticing the lack of attention..

“Lex..”

“Yep..”

“Did you text Clarke yesterday?”

“Uh no.. no I haven’t, you know I feel like I’ve been having to do more work, Roan has been slacking a lot, I’ll do it in a bit-”

“Wait! Stop click clacking! You mean to tell me you had an amazing day with her, text her the day after. And then sunday you didn’t text her ?! Not even a ‘Hey Clarke, I was wondering if you want to have lunch with me tomorrow at work?’ what kind of girl are you Lex?!” Lexa cringed, she has heard her sister upset before but this was almost affectionate disappointment?

“... it’s complicated An.. ” The Co-publisher felt herself deflate

“I’ll tell you what’s complicated! My foot up your ass.. Wow, ew that sounded better in my head. Anyways Lexa text the girl now!”

“No! I’m working! You’re supposed to be working too! So let’s just finish the paperwork so I can continue with the rest of the paper work that Roan’s probably not even touched….Besides I’m not a texting kind of person.”

“Why keep him around if he isn’t working though. Don’t change the subject! If you’re at work, go to her office and ask her.” Sighing deeply Lexa throws her head back whining  “Anya, I’m working..”

“.....(Lexa feels her sister rolling her eyes).. Then stop working, It’s almost 11:30 am, take a break like everyone else and go get lunch.. Preferably with your equally geeky girlfriend”

“She’s not my girlfrien-!”

“Not with that attitude she’s not!”

“Anya, stop it! I am working. Very Hard. I am the sole reason with this company is still able to function no thanks to Roan” Anya can hear the frustration in her sister’s voice, the deep and furious breaths she’s taking.

So she’s stays quiet, just for a little bit..

“... Do it or I’ll tell mom who stole her fancy electric toothbrush, spoiler alert bitch it wasn’t me.”

  Anya can visualize Lexa’s face turning bright red. Yes she had known about it, she had decided to keep it as blackmail for that special moment..

“....."             ' _Got you'_

"You wouldn’t!”

“Want to try me?! Oh looky here.. I mean you can’t see because I’m on speaker but I pulled my phone out and I have it on mom’s contact… text me a pic of you and Clarke at lunch”

“I was fifteen! No one would talk to me and tell me- God, I hate you!”

Lexa hangs up. Rubbing the tiredness out her eyes she stands up slightly fixing the mess of paperwork she had around her desk into a neat stack. Grabbing her keys from her drawer and putting on her suit coat on taking a deep breath in mentally preparing herself for what she’s about to do.

“Tris, put all my calls on hold I’m going to lunch. Also call Roan, tell him I need to see him at 1:30pm please. Thanks”  Tris, Lexa’s secretary looks at back at Lexa with mildly surprised face nodding with her mouth slightly open with a bit of lettuce hanging from her mouth

“Yeth, ofth courth. Whva duv you wan me to say tu dem?”

“That I’m out to lunch Tris, also don’t, don’t talk with your mouth full. Geez my kid is six and knows that. See you soon. Thanks again Tris”

 

**At Clarke’s studio room**

_Ring… ring.._

It’s about to ring a third time until Clarke sees who is calling her.

“Hey Rae,” Clarke slightly pulls the phone away from her ear hearing Raven practically screaming into it.

“Wait slow down.. Ok wait.. Just because she let you pet her dog doesn’t mean she wants to sleep with you.. No don’t do that..” Clarke is pacing around, her back to the door in which she failed to notice a certain brunette coming closer to her studio.

“Did you check if has a ring on her finger.. No you idiot her wedding ringer finger and why are you so gross and descriptive. Raven no, don’t she’s married or she has a fiancé, back off. I mean it, don’t be that person Rae. Ok, see you at home, no stop trying spend time with my mom.” At hearing Raven’s strange comment made Clarke stop her pacing abruptly.

_Knock knock_

Clarke is slightly startled from the unexpected visitor.

“Is this a bad time?” Clarke turns to the voice that was coming from the already opened door noticing a bright green eyed woman leaning casually (sexily) on the door frame

“Rae I gotta go. Bye.. Hey Lexa, no you’re totally fine.. What’s up?” Clarke nervously hangs up on Raven while noticing the hypnotic swag in each of Lexa’s steps as she makes the distance shorter between them.

“Nothing really.. Well I mean obviously it's something or I wouldn’t be here.. Um.. Lovely weather today ya know..” Lexa moves her hand in and out of her pockets while looking at everything except Clarke.

Clarke couldn’t help but find her adorable and saunters up to Lexa with a mischievous glint in her eyes, wrapping her hands slowly around Lexa’s waist. “You know for someone who’s seen me naked you’re awfully nervous. It’s ok Lex. It’s just me.. With clothes on but if you need me to have less cloth- mmph.” Lips slowly encase hers. As soon as strong arms stretch over her shoulders her mind blanks out,  Clarke can’t help but just enjoy the moment.

“Sorry, I just don’t think I could’ve waited any longer to kiss you.” She can feel Lexa’s breath on her lips. Clarke can’t help but giggle

“You’re too cute.” kissing the pout on Lexa’s lips.

“So, Ms. Woods the real reason you’re here is to kiss me..” Lexa has a dazed look on her face when she finally understands what Clarke said.

“Uh yeah, no, well yes.. Kinda sorta..shit” a blush sets firmly on her cheeks hearing Clarke giggle softly “(taking a deep breath in) I really enjoyed kissing you.. I wasn’t expecting it but I’ll accept any kisses from you. Wait what.. um Clarke will you have lunch with me today?”

“Jesus, Lex of. course.” Clarke pulls back from her last emphasised kiss and notices the still dazed and goofy look that has been placed on Lexa’s face.

“Just let me save what I’ve been working on and we can head out if you want.” Clarke quickly lets go of Lexa, walking towards the small (huge) studio desk with designs, several well loved copies of vintage comics proudly standing on the shelves.

“I’ve never actually been in here it’s pretty cool. Woah Is that a 1979 NECA Alien xenomorph action figure? The box isn’t even opened! Ooh a 1966 TV series Batman! Hah wow.. What?” The look on Lexa’s face reminded Clarke of a kid on a Christmas morning. HOW CUTE!

“Lexa you are too cute! And yeah that is.. I thought we talked about how much I the Alien Saga series. Oh yeah, how did you know what studio number I was in?” Clarke pecks Lexa’s softly before grabbing her purse from the hanger.

“I make a note to remember where all my graphic designers are placed at to.. you know.. Check up on them and stuff..” Clarke looks at Lexa expectantly, crossing her arms, throwing her hip out and a smirk displaying on her lips.

“You know, now that I think about it. Jasper told me you like to walk around and check on designs, but you never came in here.. I wonder why..” She walks out of the room while Lexa follows behind her only waiting until Clarke locks the door to her room.

Clarke sees Lexa blushing brightly, while they walk towards the elevator.

“I..um.. Do you want the real answer or..? Haha ok, don’t give me that face. I’ll tell you but just tell me is there a place you’d like to eat lunch in particular or would you like for me to choose?”

“I’m down for anything really so you can choose.”

“I think I got just the place, are you vegan or vegetarian.. Just making sure”

“No, I eat literally just about anything. Are you vegetarian?” Lexa looks Clarke’s face and notices a bit of panic at hearing vegetarian and can’t help herself..

“Oh cool.. because I am.. you know a vegetarian.. well actually I’m a vegetarian…… with benefits…I like to eat meat with a side of veggies occasionally ” Lexa is looking at Clarke with her peripheral vision and notices Clarke stops walking.

“Did you just.. Oh my god! I can’t.. Oh my gosh you’re such a dork!” Clarke is laughing, she hugs Lexa tightly kissing her cheek.

“God, who knew the big bad Publisher from DC is a total dork!” Lexa smiles at the fact that she’s made this incredible girl laugh at her stupid jokes. She hopes to be able to make her laugh like this as many times possible.

“You should be honored, Clarke. Although what happens between us stays between us.” Lexa can’t help but feel her face slightly hurting from the all the smiling she has been doing.

"Haha whatever” Clarke can’t seem to stop kissing Lexa.

“Yeah yeah.. Hey we’re here!”

“What? That was literally a 7 minute walk! Hey I’ve never been here before!” Looks around the slight busy small restaurant/bar, moaning at the smell of delicious food being made.

“Yeah it’s really close to the office, besides the burgers here are amazing!”

The host sits them down, and almost immediately the waiter takes their drink order.

“Ok so, Lexa tell me about yourself?”


End file.
